


Finding Logic in Love

by RoamingScroll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I really don't know tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingScroll/pseuds/RoamingScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cluster is dealt with, the Rubies have left, and everything has calmed down; this leaves Peridot the time to relax, at least she would if she didn't find herself come down with some Earth disease. She finds herself getting flustered and losing thoughts whenever a certain purple gem is in her vicinity. So she does what any being of logic would do, look for the cause and try to determine a solution to fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basically an Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at not just fan-fiction but a romance story too, so I apologize if the writings not that good. I do plan on the future chapters being longer as well as updating every Monday. I hope you enjoy and please if its not a bother give me some constructive criticism in the comments, I'm kind of treating this story as a way to improve my writing and I would appreciate feedback, also GO AMEDOT!

Peridot doesn't know when it began, she has felt minor things over time but lately they have become more frequent and "bigger". She has come to theorize that the problems only occur in the vicinity of a certain purple crystal gem and now sometimes it just takes the thought of her to have her symptoms flair up; she gets flushed and her mind tends to get all fuzzy and she can't think straight if she does so much as accidentally brush against her and they touch momentarily. 

She can recall some major incidents where these strange feelings raised more prominently, such as when she tackled Amethyst in order to save her from the drill, she ended up right on top of the other gem and all she could think of was how nice it felt to touch her soft lavender skin and gaze into her eyes, eventually she noticed Amethyst looking at her and she quickly jumped off and apologized. Obviously all those thoughts came from whatever Earth disease has plagued her. She thought it was going to go away over time but she still caught herself getting unnecessarily warm when the fight with the rubies took place. All her thoughts of being captured seemingly pushed away whenever she saw Amethyst up to bat or out in the field as Steven called it. And now she can't seem to think of anything but Amethyst and her raspy yet comforting voice and how strong she is and her wondrous laugh that makes her feel all giddy and tingly inside whenever she hears it, or how happy it makes her to hear Amethyst to call her name or just to talk to her. Whatever Earth sickness she somehow ended up with she needed to find some way to cure it. Perhaps Steven could help, he is her only source of Earth based knowledge he can go to; Peridot doesn't want Pearl to look down on her any more than she already does, the perma-fusion Garnet is helpful in many ways but probably not for matters such as these, and Amethyst is out of the question, no way was she going to ask the cause of these problems on how to get rid of them! 

"Peri, you okay? You seem zoned out, if you don't like Lil' Butler, I have a whole ton of other shows I can bring over." 

Peridot jumped up with a yelp at hearing Amethysts voice. She got so caught up in her thoughts that she forget that she was currently in the loft of the barn watching some Earth comedy that Amethyst seemed to love. 

Peridot didn't see the appeal: there was nothing to analyze in it and all of the characters seemed predictable, unlike in Camp Pining Hearts where she could watch and see all the subtle details that came together to prove that Percy and Pierre is the best possible pairing, or ship as Steven called it, but she still does not understand why a pair of two humans makes a travel vessel. 

All her thoughts running amuck in her brain and Amethyst gazing at her with a look of concern did not help. Her face started to blush tremendously and she began to feel dizzy, she didn't even think it was possible for gems to feel dizziness, and before she knew it she was tripping over her own feet and falling off the ledge. Luckily she landed on some boxes, landing on the floor wouldn't have hurt awfully but a crack in her gem was the last thing she needed to worry about. As she lay there for the moment recuperating, more so from the utter embarrassment she was feeling from falling of the loft then falling itself. 

All she could hear was Amethysts laughter, her beautiful laughter and even some honking that Amethyst tended to do when she couldn't stop laughing; if it was someone else Peridot might have been upset at whoever was making a mockery of her by laughing at her but Amethyst was not someone else, Amethyst was special, she made Peridot feel big whenever she did something to get her to smile or laugh. But now all she felt was that she needed to get away from where the embarrassment was and she really needed to find out what was causing all of these strange new feelings bubbling up inside her whenever Amethyst was around. 

The crystal gem eventually poked her head over the loft to see if Peridot was ok but when she looked to find her new favorite gem to hang with, all she could see was Peridot dashing out of the barn on all fours towards the warp pad. With a slight shrug she continued with her marathon of Lil' Butler.


	2. Garnet: Certified Best Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next part. I just want to thank you all so much for everything, the hits, the kudos, and especially the comments. All the help you guys gave me was just fantastic and I just cant thank you enough, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Steven's house was pretty quiet today, Pearl and Garnet were off on a small mission and Steven was catching up on reading a new series Connie recommended to him; as he lay against Lion who was napping like usual, he heard the warp pad go off, so he clasped his book closed and with a big smile went to go greet what he thought was the two crystal gems back from their mission and was surprised but still equally delighted to find Peridot there instead. 

"Peridot!" Steven yelled as he ran up and hugged his best green pal. "I haven't seen you in at least a week." It was true Steven hasn't seen Peridot in that long, he was too busy yesterday helping Lapis pick a place to go and travel to. She wanted to leave that "Stuffy barn and take a break from Peridot's incessant nagging to watch Camp Pining Hearts with her for a few days" as she put it, and Steven came up with the great idea of having this be a way for her to try to get to know Earth and why it's such a fantastical place; plus he knew all too well on how Peridot could get about her favorite show. That was the same day he would usually go over to the barn and check in on the rommies and play with them, but before he could even get into the barn and utter a hello, Lapis snatched him up and flew off towards the temple while giving him an exasperated run down of her current plight. 

Peridot gave a little whine as Steven charged into her and wrapped her into an embrace.

"Yes hello Steven, now that the greetings are done would you mind removing your arms from my torso, I have urgent matters to discuss." Steven slowly let go and motioned for her to come join him on the couch. Once seated Steven gave her his "I'm ready to listen" look, she gave a small sigh before breaking the bad news to him. 

"Steven, I believe I am dying." She said it simply and to the point, not wanting to drag this out more than necessary. "I seem to have come down with some Earthly disease; it has caused increases in my temperature as well as blankness of my mind whenever I am in the close proximity of Amethyst or sometimes even just having the thought of her can make my face flush bright red. I have been thinking about her more and more for no reason whatsoever, and just moments ago I lost all control of my motory functions just from hearing her talk. I came to you in the hope that you had some kind of cure to fix whatever malfunction has somehow made its way into my system." Once done with her confession she folded her arms and glared at Steven hoping he had some insight at least as to what was wrong with her.

Steven just kind of sat there with stars in his eyes, at first he was absolutely terrified when Peridot said she was dying but once he started hearing more he realized quite quickly what was really happening. With a grin that seemed to cover his entire face he just leaned over to Peridot and said in a quiet voice,

"You like Amethyst." This confused Peridot, what did her relationship with Amethyst have to do with her being sick?

"Well of course I like Amethyst, as I have come to call the rest of the crystal gems my friends."

"But you like, like, Amethyst." His grin somehow getting even bigger.

"I don't under-" but Peridot was cut off by Steven jumping off the couch and grabbing Peridot's arms as he did a little dance.

"Peridot and Amethyst sitting in a tree, H-U-G-G-I-N-G!" Peridot even more confused as Steven moved her about the room, causing her to spin and rise and fall, and his comments didn't help either, did he not hear her symptoms correctly, if she hugged Amethyst she would probably faint, which would be especially dangerous if she was sitting in a tree for some strange reason. 

"Steven, perhaps you did not hear the explanation of my symptoms properly, I get like this from being around Amethyst so wrapping my appendages around her would not be ideal." 

Steven stopped the gyrating of his body for the moment and looked up at Peridot.

"Do you not know what love is Peridot?" Peridot couldn't describe his now changed features lying on his face; he looked sad, or perhaps pitiful? Was it because she didn't know about this Earth disease, this "love"? 

"Without my screen I don't have the necessary tools to find out about your earthly plagues." Steven just kept staring at her, his face contorting into what now looked to be confusion. 

"Love isn't a sickness, it's a feeling, but it's also... more than that? Love is something you feel about something or someone and... and I can't really explain it, it's different for everyone." He gave out a defeated sigh, now upset that he couldn't help out a friend. If only Garnet was here, she's basically the expert on love. As if on cue the warp pad gave of a blinding light and Garnet stepped off into the house. 

"Garnet!" Steven yelled as he ran over to tacklehug the fusion. 

"Hello Steven." She replied with a smile, picking him up and placing him on top of her hair. He uses this new perch too look around.

"Where's Pearl?" he asks.

"I had her continue the perimeter check alone, there are things I needed to do back here."

She walked calmly over to where Peridot was now sitting and contemplating over Stevens's previous statement. Garnet tells Steven to go get them some donuts while she and Peridot had a small talk. Steven's eyes went big and ran off with a smile, whispering future vision under his breath. 

Once the door closed shut, Garnet sat down besides the small gem and the two just stare at one another for a moment, Peridot's previous confusion being replaced with uneasiness. Before she can say anything Garnet raises her hand in a motion for silence.

"So I heard you are having some problems with Amethyst." Peridot was unsure how to take this; it was almost impossible to tell how the fusion felt, her voice and features always the same. 

"I wouldn't say I am having problems with Amethyst per se, just problems from being around her." Peridot says, slowly and quietly. "Her presence has been causing what Steven has labeled as "Love". I do not know what kind of malfunction this "Love" is but maybe you could provide some insight on the matter." 

Garnet just keeps staring for a moment though to Peridot it felt like forever until Garnet so much as moved. Eventually the larger gem spoke, her voice changing to a more motherly tone. 

"Love is not a malfunction Peridot, it is a feeling. It is something you have for things or people you care deeply for and can be felt in many different ways. I can already guess what type of love you hold for Amethyst but why don't you tell me how she makes you feel."

For some reason a wave of embarrassment floods over Peridot, her cheeks blush slightly as she begins.

"Well she makes me feel warm; her proximity can induce lightheadedness and a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Whenever we talk it makes me unexplainably happy and whenever I can manage to make her smile or laugh I feel big, like the rest of the universe doesn't matter because at that moment she is the entirety of the universe. Lately she is all I can think about, and who I want to be around. She causes my emotions to be in constant flux, from one moment she brings me happiness and comfort, then she can cause embarrassment and uneasiness, and if I do anything that causes her to be sad, like when I said she was defective, it makes me feel small and so insignificant, like it wouldn't matter if I cracked right then and there. She causes all these feelings to stir up inside me and there just getting more and more frequent and I don't know what to do. Me! The smartest out of all the crystal gems, doesn't have a single idea on what to do, do you know what that feels like? Peridot ended up shouting by the end, her face flushed, and a look of grief spread across her face.

Garnet kept her usual straight face the entire time, though by the end of it all, she cracked a smile, which kept growing until she was beaming and laughing, something Peridot doesn't think she's ever seen Garnet do. 

"What's so funny?!?" Peridot almost shrieks, "Do you get some kind of enjoyment from hearing my plight?" Garnet just keeps on laughing and Peridot gets more and more flustered. Eventually Garnets laughter lightens enough to where she can stifle it.

"No, no, nothing like that Peridot, it's just, it makes me happy to see how much you've grown. When we first met you and for quite a while after, your only thoughts about this planet was that it should be destroyed along with us; and now you're not only a part of us, you feel comfortable around us to be able to have these kinds of feelings. You've really made us all proud, even Pearl, although I doubt she would admit it." Garnets smile doesn't fade and she looks upon the smaller gem with a mix of pride and caring, it makes Peridot feel... good.

"Ya well, before we met my information was... tainted by Homeworld's ideologies. But enough about all that, do you know what's wrong with me?" The smaller gem still looks upset and befuddled but Garnet knows she's feeling better from the small smile rising to greet her. She goes back to her emotionless facade before speaking again.

"Well from what I can tell, your love for Amethyst is obviously not that of friends. I believe the only way I can describe your feelings for her that you would understand is that of Ruby's feelings for Sapphire. You want Amethyst to be Percy to your Pierre." 

And with that, a spark of realization comes upon Peridot's face and then is immediately covered up by Peridot's enormous blush, which she immediately hides by pressing her face into a nearby pillow. Garnets slim smile returns momentarily as she gets up and ruffles Peridot's hair.

"I should go and check back in with Pearl, why don't you stay here at the Temple for the night, I'm sure Steven would be ecstatic." Peridot just nods slowly, her face still buried deeply into the pillow. Now that she sort of understands her feelings for the purple gem, she would much rather be with the others instead of by her lonesome back at the barn. 

"Oh and one more thing Peridot." The green gem looks up at the fusion, now standing on the warp pad. "Don't mention your newfound discovery to Amethyst just yet." With a wink and a beam of light, Garnet is gone and Peridot is left lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, contemplating the entirety of the day.


	3. Peridot is just a mess

Amethyst didn't know what to think when she arrived back at the temple to find the green gem that ran out on Lil Butler, sprawled out on the floor and staring at the ceiling. She contemplated giving a small cough to show that she was home but opted for the more fun approach. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouts as loud as she can. 

"HEY PERI, RISE AND SHINE!" The green gem jumps up spastically, limbs flailing in every direction, her face plastered with fear until she notices Amethyst standing in the doorway, instantly her face changes to an unamused look out of pure reflex but the terror stays inside her, not knowing what to do now that her and Amethyst were alone together again. 

"Aw, what's with that look?" Amethyst gives a little pouty face. "Did you not want to be woken up from whatever thoughts you were having?" She tilts her head and bats her eyes in mock innocence, and even though Peridot knew it was a joke, she still blushed ever so slightly, and this caught the purple gems eye. 

"I was right wasn't I? I bet you were having some not so innocent thoughts since you thought you were alone." Peridot blushed even harder but tried to contain it as she denied Amethyst's claims with a shake of her head. A large smirk grew upon the purple gems face and she couldn't contain her laughter anymore as she started to cackle and snort. 

Peridot was unsure of what to do in this situation. She knew amethyst was just poking fun but she was worried if she actually knew or not. Of course she doesn't know said one side of her mind, there is no possible way she could have come to obtain this information. Then another side yelled the rebuttal, well what if she did, what if Steven or Garnet told her. Oh stars, she probably thinks I have some sort of defect, if she knows the truth would they even be able to stay friends? But Garnet said not to tell Amethyst, probably because of her "future vision" as the fusion so crudely puts it; so that must mean that she doesn't know right? But that can show her multiple possibilities and not all come to be, so there's a chance she still found out. Peridot's inner turmoil was then put to a halt as the purple gems large hand found itself smacking Peridot on the back lightly.

"Come on Pearbear, you know I'm just joking with ya; I bet you don't even know what a crush is." She said with smirk, her eyes wet from tears because she laughed so hard. Right then and there Peridot's mind shut off, but after a few seconds of dial up noises it rebooted and she was able to properly think again. 

The first thought was a heavy sigh of relief, knowing that Amethyst was oblivious to Peridot's feelings for her, and then that thought was suddenly replaced with some more internal screaming as the purple gem grabbed Peridot's face and gazed into her eyes.

"You feeling ok Peri? You seem a little out of it. Hey I'm sorry bout the jokes, just thought I'd have some fun." She looked so sincere right then; Peridot wanted to just stay and stare into the indigo pools of Amethyst's eyes but quickly shakes her head out of the purple gems grasp and backed away a little.

"I'M FINE! Er, I mean, no, y-your fine Amethyst. I have just been contemplating a lot of things for a while and your sudden presence was a bit jarring, I'm fine now." And with that she gave a weak smile and a thumbs up. This brought back Amethyst's trademark grin but before she could say anything Steven burst through the door ceremoniously.

"I am back from the far off land of Big Donut, and I have brought tidings for all of my favorite gems." Peridot gave a confused look, and Amethyst let out a whoop as she went over and wrapped one arm around Stevens shoulder and sent the other one into the bag Steven was holding. 

"Thanks, Ste'man." Amethyst said while stuffing her face with donuts. 

"Amethyst! They're not all for you; leave some for the rest of us." Steven said, pulling the bag away from Amethyst. He then noticed Peridot was standing over to the side, looking shy and out of place. So he reached into the bag and was thankful that Amethyst didn't grab the one he got specifically for Peridot, it was special because it had green sprinkles."

He ran over to the small gem and shoved the donut in her direction. 

"Here you go Peri; I got this one specifically for you." He then leaned in and whispered to her. "So did Garnet help you figure out your problem?"

Peridot grabbed the donut with some hesitation, she didn't particularly enjoy most foods, but she has tried eating, mainly so she could try the "Maple Pancakes" that she saw on Camp Pining Hearts on many occasions. 

"Thank you Steven, and yes, the fusion did help me find out more about my dilemma." She looks over at the other crystal gem to make sure she couldn't hear them, which considering she was now stuffing her mouth with more foods from the kitchen, she felt safe in continuing the conversation. "I understand more about these feelings of "Love" I hold for Amethyst and what they mean, but please don't say anything to her about it, I don't think I'm ready just yet to tell her." 

Steven gave a slightly disheartened look but nodded in agreement, he understands all too well how it feels to not be ready to tell someone how they feel about them. 

"So are Garnet and Pearl here? I have some stuff for them too." He then recalls Amethysts attack on his bag of goodies and looks in there to double check if his gifts made it through the assault. "Well I have some for Garnet, looks like Amethyst ate Pearls, which I guess is fine since she doesn't eat and all but it still seems unfair that I don't have anything for her." He seemed upset about this and Peridot was unsure of what to do in this kind of situation, so she just said the first thing that came to mind. 

"It'll be fine Steven; Pearl doesn't partake in the act of consuming foods so just give her one of your hugs or something instead." She patted him on the shoulder and hoped that he wasn't that upset about some trivial matter such as this. 

"I was going to do that anyway. But you're right Peridot! I'll just have to make sure her hug is extra special." He spread out his arms in demonstration of how special his hug will be and smiled. It made Peridot feel good that she was able to bring him at the very least some small bit of joy. 

The sound of the warp pad activating made them look and see that the rest of the Crystal Gems were back. Garnet looked the same as usual while Pearl immediately looked over at Amethyst, who was gorging herself now on the containers of the food she already ate, and seemed quite upset over the fact. 

As Pearl rushed over to give Amethyst another one of her trademark lectures Garnet walked over to where Steven and Peridot, both of which decided to just go sit on the couch and get away from the eventual argument between the other two gems. 

Steven bounced up excitedly and handed the last donut to Garnet as she sat down beside the green gem. 

"How was the mission, did you guys see anything interesting?" Steven asked as Garnet munched on her chocolate donut (what made it special were the blue sprinkles and the red cherry filling). Garnet just shook her head and then looked over at Peridot, clearly motioning for her to say something. This confused the smaller gem until she recalled their conversation, in all honesty after her surprise encounter with Amethyst she forgot about a majority of what was said. She gave a small cough and looked over at Steven awkwardly.

"Ahem, yes, I forgot to ask you Steven, but if it is alright with you I would appreciate if I could spend the night or two here at the temple, it has gotten rather lonely at the barn without Lazuli there." She rubbed the back of her neck hoping that didn't come out strangely. Steven just went starry eyed, glancing over at Amethyst and then back at Peridot, his smile growing wide. He quickly hugged Peridot and said of course she could stay the night here for as long as she wanted. Peridot smiled and even returned Stevens hug. 

"OH NO!" Steven yelled, letting go of Peridot. 

"What is it Steven!?" Peridot asked, scared that she did the hugging wrong and caused him some distress. 

"I completely forgot Pearls hug, I'll be right back." And with that the half-gem ran up and tackled Pearl from behind, grasping her in a large hug. That seemed to not only stop the argument between Amethyst and Pearl but also get rid of the tension building up from the fight. Pearl laughed and picked up Steven, wrapping him into an even tighter hug, and Amethyst chuckled a little before heading over to join Garnet and Peridot on the couch. 

"So how long ya staying here P-dot, we can still watch some more shows if you're fine with staying a bit late." She draped her arm around the now flustered gem and smiled big.

"Actually I will be staying here for a couple of days as long as that's fine with everyone." She said, fidgeting under Amethysts touch. 

"Really!? That's great! I should totally bring you out to explore the town then, I can bring you to meet Vidalia, you'll love her, she's, like, the coolest person I know." Amethyst was now giddy with excitement, thinking up more and more things for her to show Peridot. Peridot however was not feeling as good, for one thing she was still unsure about interacting with any humans besides Greg and even then it was not a lot after the whole pushing incident; also the fact that she still had to find some way to tell Amethyst her feelings without losing their friendship. 

"Sure" Peridot squeaked out, not being able to say no to the purple gems requests. Amethyst grew even brighter which brought a smile to Peridot's face without her even realizing it. 

"There is something we should discuss before you two go of on your adventure." Garnet suddenly said, reminding the two that she was also on the couch with them. "Since we can now trust Peridot I believe she should not spend the night in the bathroom like the last time she was here, so we need to decide where she will "sleep" for the next few days." 

Pearl and Steven had now joined them on the couch, Steven sitting on Pearls lap. 

"Garnets right, Peridot should have her own room for the time being so she will have at least some privacy, and considering Amethysts room is the biggest, I vote that those two bunk together." 

This caused a blush to form on Peridot's face so she looked away from the rest of the Gems, opting to stare down at her feet instead. 

"I'm all up for that, what do you say, Peri, want to spend the night in Casa de Amethyst?" 

Peridot just stared harder at her feet, her blush growing tenfold but she knew this would be her best chance to reveal her true feelings while they were alone, so she just nodded her head in agreement albeit hesitantly. 

After that everything's kind of a blur to Peridot, she continued throughout the day, playing games with Steven and Amethyst and even having a nice intellectual talk with Pearl that didn't end with an argument. Peridot would occasionally look over at Garnet, silently pleading for some more advice but all the fusion would give her was a thumbs up. Night soon came upon them and with it came Stevens bed time. 

So Pearl tucked Steven in as Amethyst led Peridot to her room, giving her a grandiose tour of the mountains of junk and all her favorite things she's collected over the years. Peridot just stared in amazement, her mind buzzing with millions of ideas of the things she could make using all the things in Amethysts room, so amazed by the quantity of it all she forgot all about her previous worries. 

"How did you come by all of this?" She asked in wonderment. 

"Oh just years and years of finding things I like and bringing them here, I'm pretty proud of the collection I've been able to create so far. But this isn't the best part, quick follow me." Amethyst then broke into a faster pace; they rounded some more piles before stopping at a small enclave, where a mattress, t.v, and some other appliances resided. 

"And here is the heart of it all, this is where I sleep, chill, and just relax when I'm not out doing my thang." She says the last part with a cocky smile. "So what do ya think Peri, you like my place?" 

"Yes it is quite... amazing, really represents its owner." Peridot said, so caught up in gazing around the room she didn't really notice her comment. 

Amethyst wasn't expecting that kind of answer so when it was said she looked away shyly and rubbed a hand through her long hair. 

"Thanks Peridot, everyone else just sees it as some kind of giant mess; I guess they just don't really understand me huh?" Amethyst gazed up at the nerd that was now looking through a smaller pile of things, glad to be able to call the green gem her friend. She may not say it, but Peridot means a whole lot to her, she feels like she doesn't look at her like some screw-up, but as an equal, as a friend. She doesn't realize how long she's been staring until she notices Peridot looking at her a bit awkwardly. 

"Sorry, I got lost in thought." The purple gem said, shifting her gaze over to some random pile. Peridot says it's fine, also looking away; her head is now back to the current situation. She decides it's time to tell Amethyst about her recent discoveries and hope that nothing bad happens. 

She inches closer to Amethyst, getting close enough to grab her hands. Amethyst, surprised by the touch flinches suddenly but then accepts and interlocks her fingers with Peridot's. 

"I have something I must confess to you Amethyst, and all I can ask of you is that you do not judge me terribly for what I'm about to tell you."

Amethyst had no idea what Peridot could want to tell her, all she could see was that Peridot looked pretty scared and seemed to be struggling to get her words past her lips. She gave the worried gem a soft look and gripped their hands tighter. 

"Hey, it's ok Peri, I doubt whatever you have to say is going to be that bad, it's not like you contacted Homeworld again. You didn't contact Homeworld again did you?"

"NO! No, nothing like that, it's just... I'm not sure how to tell you this." She tightened her grip on Amethysts hands, feeling a sense of warmth and comfort to the touch. Peridot   
looked up at Amethyst, the purple gem gazing expectantly but patiently at her. Peridot gulps and decides to suck it up and just tell her how she feels.

"IhaverecentlyfoundoutthatthefeelingsthatIhavebeenharboringforyouforquitesometimenowhasbeenwhatyoucallloveandthesefeelingsjustseemtogetstrongerandstrangereachpassingsecondIamwithyouandIreallyhopethatyoufeelthesamebutIunderstandifyoudon'tandyouthinkthatIamdefectiveandwanttosmashmeandhavenothingtodowithmeeveragainbutafteranalyzingthisforthepastdayIhavecometofindthatIcouldnotkeepthesefeelingsasecretfromyouanylongersohereweareandhereIamspoutingallthisoutlikesomeginormousmega-clod!" Peridot gulps a large breath of air and looks extremely panicked about what all she just said; and Amethyst is just staring at her with a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Wha...? Could you repeat that Peri?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Peridot screams, quickly backing away, letting go of the comfort of Amethysts hands. She looks back at the other gem, who looked just as frightened as Peridot but before she could say anything Amethyst looked away and ran off, out of her room. 

Peridot just kind of slumped onto the floor, leaning against one of the junk piles and staring at the endless expanse of Amethysts ceiling. This was definitely not how she wanted things to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliffhanger! But don't worry, I ended up finishing chapter 4 right after this so that will probably be posted Wednesday or Friday, after I go and edit it a bit. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, please don't hesitate to leave comments and critics in the comments below.


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the climax, the moment you've been waiting for, updated early and everything.

Her feet pounded against the ground as she burst out the door and onto the beach. Sand flew in all directions, cloaking her in a veil as she ran further and further down the coast. Amethyst wasn't sure why she was running or where she running to, the only thing going through her mind at that moment was that Peridot said she loved her. Funny, adorable, smart, lovable Peridot said she loved the screw-up, obnoxious, mess of a Crystal Gem Amethyst. So why did she run away, why didn't she instantly throw her arms around the gem that she has held feelings towards for since before the drill was even complete, feelings she thought would never be returned, and there they where, handed to her on a silver platter, and what did she do, she slapped it away and ran, ran as far away from the gem she loves because she didn't know how to handle it.

Oh man, Peridot must feel terrible now, she must think that Amethyst hates her and can't even stand to be in the presence of the small gem but that couldn't be further from the truth! Amethyst loved every second she was with Peridot, how she treated her as a friend and equal, how her eyes would sparkle whenever Amethyst did something to impress her, when they would have fun together and make jokes about dumb shows they watched, and she would get to hear Peridot's beautiful laugh, and it just made Amethyst melt inside whenever she heard it. She loved how Peridot could get so excited about the simplest things, like everything was a new experience and for the most part it was for her, and Amethyst adored that innocence of hers so much. Amethyst could go on for days rattling off everything about Peridot because she loved every little thing about the small gem, so why was she running? Why did she feel the need to get away from the thing she probably hoped for most in this world? And in doing so make the person she wanted to be with feel like she was in the wrong, that she wanted nothing to do with her love.

"Way to go Amethyst, just another screw-up to add to the list." The purple gem waved her arms in the air as she slowed her run to a walk. She'd been so busy yelling at herself that she didn't even realize how far away she was from the temple; she could still see it from where she was at but it was quite the distance she put between herself and her desires. She decided that was enough and plopped down onto the sand. She pushed all her thoughts to the side and stared at the sky, ignoring the tears that were now running down the side of her face. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Peridot was still slumped up against one of the many piles of junk in Amethysts room. Her mind kept going through the last couple of minutes. She recalled how beautiful Amethyst looked when they gazed into one another's eyes, how happy she seemed while showing her around her room, how warm she felt as Peridot held her hands, and she ruined all of it. She had to just go and shove her feelings down Amethyst throat didn't she, like the enormous clod she is. She remembers that absolute look of terror on the crystal gems face, Amethyst probably thinks she's defective now or something, and that crushed Peridot; she could feel her insides squirming and her chest tightening. 

Eventually she got up, she knew she would have to find somewhere else to spend the night, there's no way she could stay at the temple after what just occurred; she'll probably just go back to the barn. She made her way out of Amethysts room and was heading straight towards the warp pad before she was stopped. 

"Are you ok Peridot?" Steven asked, grabbing onto the gems arm and looking at her with concern. Peridot just gave a heavy sigh and rubbed Stevens head as she has seen Garnet do many times.

"I'm fine Steven, I now know that Amethyst does not feel this love towards me like I do her, in fact I think that she now feels only disgust towards me." Peridot started laughing now which soon turned into crying and then sobbing uncontrollably as she slumped to the floor. She knew how much of a mess she must look like right now so she rubbed her eyes and looked back up at Steven. "Please do not worry about me Steven, I'll be fine. I'll just go back to the barn; you guys won't have to worry about me at all." 

Steven didn't now what exactly Amethyst did that could make Peridot break down like this, all he knew was that he had a friend that needed consoling so darn it that's what he was going to do. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his friend and brought her over to the couch.

"I will always worry about you Peridot, because you are my friend and you are important to me; do you want something to eat or drink, anything I can get or do for you that will make you feel better?" The small gem just shakes her head.

"No, like I said before, I'm fine." She gave weak smile, and almost held back the tears, but every time she remembered that look on Amethysts face when she told her that she loved her, it broke her down even more. 

"I wouldn't exactly say you look fine." A certain gems voice suddenly said. Peridot looked up to find Garnet staring down at her, a look of pity with a tint of sorrow on her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She said as she sat down next to the smaller gem, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Peridot's emotions couldn't handle this flux of heartbrokenness and comfort, so before she said anything she just latched onto the fusion and held her tightly. Garnet just looked down at her friend and rubbed a hand along her back, while Steven hugged Peridot from behind. After a moment passed the green gem detached herself from the others and just nodded her head to Garnets previous question. 

"I finally gained the courage to tell Amethyst about my feelings for her and she ran out of her room with an absolute look of dread. I doubt we could maintain our relationship as friends now, so I should just go back to the barn so I don't cause any more problems then I already have." She rubbed her eyes and actually felt slightly better now knowing there were still gems that didn't mind her company. Peridot slowly rose from the couch, deciding it was time to warp back to the barn, but Steven pulled her back down.

"Nuh uh Peridot, you are not going to the barn, you have done nothing wrong. I don't know why Amethyst ran away but I can say for sure, that she doesn't hate you." 

"Stevens right Peridot, you and Amethyst just need to talk. Trust me when I say that it will all work out in the end if you don't run away from this." Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder and Steven nodded in agreement. 

"Garnets right, in fact, I'll go find Amethyst right now and we can all talk together." With that the half-gem ran for the door but was stopped when Garnet grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up into her arms. 

"No Steven, you need to go back to bed, this is something Peridot and Amethyst needed to work out alone." Steven let out an aww as Garnet laid him gently back into his bed. Once the little one was tucked in and a small kiss was applied to his forehead, the fusion turned back to Peridot. The small gem was extremely apprehensive about talking to Amethyst again, but she couldn't say no, not after all that Garnet and Steven have done for her. She gave a reluctant sigh and agreed to go talk to Amethyst, Garnet gave her the usual thumbs up and Steven just shouted go get her girl as she walked out the door. 

It was only until her feet touched the sand that she realized she had no idea where Amethyst was at, but before she could climb back up the stairs to the temple Garnet walked out the door and silently pointed towards the purple gems location, a ways away down the beach. Peridot smiled and shouted a thank you, hearing the fusion yell go get her girl as she made her way down the beach. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Amethyst was still lying on the beach, still yelling at herself for running away, and still wishing terribly Peridot would forgive her. She wants to go and apologize to Peridot, but her body just refuses to get up off the sand. She was contemplating just falling asleep and go try to fix everything in the morning until she heard a certain gem calling out to her. 

"Amethyst? Amethyst are you ok?" The small gem rushes over to where Amethyst was lying on the sand, both had looks of shock on their faces, but Peridot's relaxed when Amethysts eyes opened and she realized the purple gem wasn't hurt. Amethyst's shock was now being replaced with sadness, she could tell from how disheveled the usually prim gem looked that she was taking Amethyst's running out pretty hard. She had to say something.

Peridot noticed the tinge of grief that appeared on Amethysts face and immediately regretted this, but she had to stay strong, maybe she could still get Amethyst to be her friend. 

"I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" The two gems blurted out in unison catching them both by surprise. 

"Why are you apologizing Amethyst, you have nothing to be sorry for, it was me that confessed to you my unwanted feelings." 

"No Peri, that's totally wrong, I've hoped you've liked me for like forever, I should apologize for being so stupid and running away right after your confession. I would understand if you don't feel that way anymore, now that you know how much of a mess I am." 

"What are you talking about, of course I still like you, I was hoping that you would still like me after the mess I caused." 

"There's no way I can't like you Peri, you smart, funny, downright adorable, and the cutest nerd I know." This caused a massive blush to form on Peridot's face, which brought an even bigger one to Amethysts when she realized she finally told Peridot how she felt. They looked away shyly not returning eye contact for what seemed like hours. Peridot was the first to speak.

"So this was all a misunderstanding?" 

Amethyst let out a chuckle, "I guess it is." 

"And we both hold strong feelings towards one another?"

"I would say that were a couple of idiots who are deeply in love, but ya, I guess we do."

"And this isn't just one of those dreams you and Steven talk about?"

"If it is, I don't want to wake up." And with that Amethyst went over and picked up Peridot, hugging her tightly and bringing her over to a nearby log. They sat together against the log and took the moment to stare at the sky. Moonlight draped them in a fluorescent curtain and the sound of the waves calming whatever remaining fears lingered inside them. Eventually the silence was broken by small stifles of laughter from Peridot which soon become a massive fit of giggles and snorts. This caused Amethyst to start laughing as well, any onlooker would think the two gems were having some kind of mental breakdown with the amount of laughing, cackling, and rolling around they were doing. Eventually Amethyst caught a breath and asked Peridot why they were laughing, with which Peridot gave her the biggest smile before responding.

"Because were probably the two biggest clods in the entire universe." This brought smiles to both of their faces and they just fell back on the ground into another fit of laughter. Once the noise faded and the silence gradually returned, Amethyst turned to look at Peridot, noticing how amazing she looked as the moonlight hit her face, before she realized what she was doing her hands reached up and removed Peridot's visor from her face. This caught the green gem by surprise, and the blush returned to her face. 

"What are you doing?" The small gem asked as Amethyst gently placed the visor on the ground before gazing back into Peridot's eyes.

"I just wanted to have a better look at your 'vision spheres'," Amethyst chuckled as she looked into the blushing gems eyes. Her eyes were somehow even greener, sparkling like the stars above them. "Their even more beautiful than I thought they would be." Peridot's blush darkened but she didn't want to be the only one who was flustered. 

"Not as beautiful as you though." She responded with a playful smirk. This caused Amethyst's face to blush a deep purple before she looked away. 

The silence returned but in it the two gems inched towards each other until they were now holding one another and relishing the others touch. Peridot buried her head into Amethyst neck and the purple gem laid her head onto the poof that Peridot calls her hair. They could have been frozen forever right then and not care, completely content and at home in each other's arms. 

"Hey Peridot?" Amethyst whispered into the gems ear, causing a shiver to run down Peridot's body.

"What?" 

"Can I show you a human thing? Something they do to show affection." Amethyst stared deep into Peridot's eyes as she gently brushed her hand down the gems body.

"O-Ok" Peridot stuttered, unsure of what was coming.

Amethyst then grabbed the smaller gems chin and brought their faces close enough where Peridot could feel Amethyst's breaths. The purple gem then leaned in, causing their lips to brush against one another. Peridot was unsure of what was going on, but finding such welcomeness on the other gems tender lips, she leaned in as well, wrapping her arms around Amethyst's neck and Amethyst in response wrapped her arms around Peri's hips. 

The kiss lasted for what could have been seconds or centuries, neither of them cared, all that mattered was that moment where they were entwined and their passion was one. Slowly and reluctantly they broke apart, but their eyes stayed fixed on the others. 

"I love you Peridot."  
"And I love you Amethyst."

And there on that beach, under countless stars and a full moon, did the two gems lie, curled into the others embrace, the only sounds to be heard were that of the lapping waves and the pounding heartbeats; they lied there, cuddled together happy and asleep, until the stars disappeared and the moon gave way to the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot are just adorable aren't they? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and now, I have a question for everyone as well.  
> So I feel like this should be the last chapter, end it with the confessions and all but I feel like there could be one more chapter just as an epilogue of sorts, just to show what happens next. I'll leave it up to you guys on whether it feels better to end it now or have one more part as an epilogue.  
> Anyways I just want to thank everyone once again, just for all the support and love and feedback I've been receiving, it means a lot to me and it helps me try to go and make the best story I can, so wow, thanks!
> 
> Edit: So I have decided make an Epilogue, and I want it to be really good, make the ending feel right and all, so I am still aiming to have it posted on Monday but it might take a bit longer.


	5. Epilouge

The soft sun's rays on her face caused Amethysts eyes to blearily flutter open, the lull of sleep slowly leaving her. As her eyes finally readjusted to the light of day, it dawned on her that she wasn't in her room but lying on the warm sand of the beach. It wasn't long before all the memories of last night sprung back to mind, and with them a sudden blush due to a certain few events. She slowly looked over at Peridot, the small gem still sound asleep, with one leg curled up over Amethyst's and her head buried deep into the purple gems chest. Amethyst couldn't help but gaze in wonderment on how adorable Peridot was, and the fact that they were now more than just friends, they were a couple.

"Pfft, a couple of nerds." Amethyst chuckled to herself, her body moving slightly from the giggling and causing Peridot's body to stir slightly, letting go of the purple gem and spreading out along the sand, clearly exposing her gem and the dream it was in the process of projecting. 

Amethyst knew she probably shouldn't watch the young gems dream but her curiosity got the best of her as her eyes drifted from Peridot's face to what was unfolding slightly above her.

It seemed Peridot was dreaming about last night. From what Amethyst could make out, it seemed to be around the time Amethyst confessed her true feelings. This brought back her blush and she contemplated waking Peri up but a part of her wanted to keep watching and see how it goes. The latter part ended up winning as she slowly inched herself back against Peridot's side and watched the previous night's events unfurl. She laughed again when the two looked like a pair of idiots rolling together in the sand and flushed a little when she heard Peridot call her beautiful. But right before the climax of the night, a certain half-gem's voice could be heard shouting their names.

"Amethyst! Peridot! Are you guys ok?!" He hurried over to where the two were lying, still shouting their names and asking if they were alright until he was close enough to see Amethyst putting a finger to her mouth to urge him to be quiet as she pointed to the sleeping gem before her. It was too late however, Peridot's body gave a light shake as she started to wake up and her dream sputtered out of existence, but not before it could show the two gems kissing under the moonlight, embarrassing Amethyst and causing Steven to both cover his eyes and smile wide knowing that his friends got together. 

Peridot got up slowly and groggily, it took her a moment of looking around to remember everything that happen, and when it came to her she immediately looked over at Amethyst and wrapped her into a tight hug. Steven's smile grew as he ran over and hugged both gems as well, taking Peridot by surprise. 

"W-W-When did you get here Steven!" The small gem shrieked as she tumbled out of his grasp and fell on her butt, her face becoming a much darker green as a blush spread along it. This caused Amethyst to fall on the ground as well from laughing so hard. 

"Are you ok Peridot?" Steven asked as he held out his hand to help the flustered gem back up. 

"I'm fine Steven, you just surprised me is all." Peridot waved away his hand and slowly got back up herself, making her way over to Amethyst. She put out her hand to help the purple gem up, only for Amethyst to pull her down on top of her and wrap her in a hug. 

"A-Amethyst! Not in front of Steven!" Peridot whined, while also giggling as Amethyst let go of her just to start tickling her instead. 

"Aw, its fine Peri, I'm sure Steven doesn't mind. Him and the rest of the gems will have to get used to it eventually, so why not start now."

"Because it's embarrassing!" Peridot groaned, trying to regain her composure. 

"Ya, but that's the best part, I get to see you all flustered even more now, and your extra cute when your flustered." The gem cracked a wicked smile, as if many ideas were forming in her head on how to tease Peridot but the small gem wasn't going to go down without a fight. She broke free from the tickling and gave a quick peck on Amethyst's cheek, causing the purple gem to sputter and blush. 

"Your quite "cute" too when your flustered." Peridot snickered, making Amethyst get even purpler in the face.

"Come on you two, we have to go tell everyone else the great news!" Steven shouted at them, partially to get them to stop all the flirting but mainly because he couldn't wait to spread the word that they finally got together. He grabbed both of them by the arms and started back down towards the Temple. 

"Whoa there Steven, we're in no rush, right Peri?" Amethyst said as she tried to gently free her arm from Steven's iron like grasp.

"That is affirmative Steven, besides, I am not sure if I am ready to tell everyone else." Peridot said as she rubbed the back of her neck, already given up on using force to remove the quartz's hand. 

"Oh it will be fine you too, Garnet probably already knows, so you just have to tell Pearl. Besides, you too deserve a special together breakfast as celebration." This caused Amethyst to give a jump of excitement now that food was mentioned, and Peridot just reluctantly agreed, not feeling particularly thrilled to tell Pearl about what happened.

They spotted Garnet waiting outside by the door, staring expectantly at the two gems being led by Steven. Peridot gave a small smile and a thumbs up while Amethyst looked away shyly, this brought a slight smile to the fusions face. 

"See Garnet is happy for you guys, now all we have to do is tell Pearl." 

That made Amethyst tense up; she was not ready to talk to Pearl. Pearl still seemed hung up on Rose for one, so talking about love probably would be a sore spot, not to mention that the stick up her butt will cause her to say something like that type of relationship is improper or wrong. She was ready to just grab Peridot and run far, far away from confronting Pearl about this; Peridot seemed to notice Amethysts hesitation though, and grabbed the frightened gems hand, lacing the two's fingers together and giving her a confident smile.

"It'll be ok; I'm sure Pearl will be fine with us, and if she's not then we can forget about her, we don't need her approval anyway." She whispered to Amethyst, who in response just gave a small nod and tightened the grip on her partners' hand. 

They found Pearl in the living room folding the laundry. The pale gem looked up at the group and immediately noticed the two gems currently holding hands. Her eyes grew wide and Amethyst dropped Peridot's hand like she was caught holding a murder weapon, but it was too late, Pearl already saw and Amethyst prepared for one of her usual trademark verbal lashings. When she didn't hear anything she hesitantly looked up at Pearl who was now smiling and clasping her hands together in glee. 

"So it seems that Amethyst finally told Peridot her feelings then? And Peridot agreed?" The pale gem let out a happy squeak. "Oh, I am so happy for you two! I was wondering when Amethyst would finally confront you Peridot, you would not believe the amount of times I caught her gazing at you, it would always remind me about how I could get lost staring at Rose." She let out a content sigh, reminiscing about the past, completely oblivious to both Peridot's and Amethyst's reactions. 

Peridot at that moment was euphoric with the news, not only was Pearl happy for the two of them, but also for the tidbit of information she just learned about Amethyst.

Amethyst meanwhile was blushing so hard that she ran and grabbed a pillow to cover her face, muffling her shouts at Pearl for talking about those embarrassing times when she would look over at Peridot and forget about everything else. 

Pearl noticed this and covered her mouth in shock. "Was I wrong? Did I reveal something I shouldn't have?" Steven was laughing while Peridot gave a slight cough.

"Actually I was the one who confessed." This caught Pearl by surprise, she never noticed Peridot showing any form of emotion like love, she didn't even think she could feel love. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Amethyst; I just presumed it must have been you because of how confident you always are. Still congratulations are in order for the two of you, we should do something to celebrate; Ah! Steven, I have just the idea."

"Oh, me too Pearl!"

"That's wonderful Steven, what's your idea?" 

"I was thinking that we make them a Together Breakfast that they can share together."

"Why that's a wonderful idea Steven, and what's better is that it can go perfectly with mine. You see, since Amethyst and Peridot are a "young couple" I was thinking that they should do what I believe is called a "double date" with Connie and you, since you two are the only other young couple we know." This caused Steven to burn bright red and join Amethyst in burying their heads in pillows, muffled screaming about how Connie and him are not a couple. 

"Regardless, I'm happy for the two of you." She said with a sincere smile as she put a hand delicately on Peridot's shoulder. "And I'm especially proud of you Peridot." This caught the small gem by surprise, Pearl was never one to praise Peridot and even though they have been getting along better lately, Peridot still thinks that Pearl harbored some anger towards how she previously acted; hearing her say that she was proud of her made her feel extremely proud. 

"Not only have you come a long way from when we first met." Pearl continued. "You have opened yourself up to us and have truly become a member of the Crystal Gems." She let go of Peridot and made her way to the kitchen.

"Now, I haven't cooked a large meal in quite a while, but after all this I feel somewhat compelled to rejoice in all that's happened. So you three sit tight and I'll whip up something special. How do pancakes and bacon sound to everyone. 

This caused both Steven and Amethyst's heads to pop up off the couch and look over to Pearl with glee. Peridot just shrugged her shoulders, she enjoyed pancakes enough to eat them, but even with the foods she liked, she couldn't eat that much before she felt sick, causing Amethyst to dub her a lightweight; Peridot still doesn't know what that means.

As Steven and Amethyst ran over to watch Pearl cook, Peridot took this time to contemplate all that's happened; from the time she landed on Earth, when Steven released her from the bubble, building the drill and stopping the cluster, everything that has brought her to here and now, standing in the home of the Crystal Gem rebels, waiting for one of said gems to make her some pancakes, and next to her is a gem that she has fallen in love with, a concept that didn't even exist on Homeworld, and she's... happy, so unbelievably happy that this has become her life now, and that she can share that life with the most absolutely amazing gem in the universe. She breaks from her thoughts and calls Amethyst to follow her as she walks out the door. 

She leads the purple gem back outside and just sits on the porch and stares out at the endless expanse of the sea. Amethyst just shrugs when Peridot doesn't say anything, just motions for her to join her, so she sits next to the green gem and stares at the ocean as well. They both take in the moment, the feel of the wind, the small waves rippling along the water, the silence of it all, nothing breaking it until Peridot finally speaks. 

"When I look at the past, and everything that's happened to me since I arrived on this planet, I don't think even a sapphire could have predicted all that would occur. My life has been turned upside down and thrown about, and the strangest part of it all, is that I look back at it all with a smile, I regret many things that I have done of course, but it's all led to this moment in time, this moment where I'm sitting with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I've never met a gem like you Amethyst, never have I found someone even half as amazing as you are, and somehow, even with everything I've done, I have managed to fall in love and find out that you feel the same." Amethyst blushed, looking over at Peridot who was still staring at the sea. Not being able to say a single thing because she just wanted to keep taking in the sight of smaller gem. 

"You know, I actually thought that all the things I was feeling for you where part of some Earth disease I managed to contract, that it would either be cured, or possibly kill me. The irony of it all is that this "disease" did the exact opposite of what being sick should do, it brought me happiness, it gave me warmth and joy, feelings that I never really got to experience before arriving on Earth." Peridot broke her gaze on the ocean only to set it upon her lover, taking in every aspect of her face, her body, trying to gauge what she was feeling. 

Amethyst was doing the same, looking over her girlfriend with a soft gaze. She kept going over all the things Peridot just said, how she made her feel, most importantly, how she agreed with Peridot, that she wouldn't want life to have been different, that it has brought the two of them here, and she didn't think she could be any happier then she was when she was with Peridot. She inched closer to Peridot, bringing their faces close enough where their noses almost touched. She could only think of five words that could describe all the feelings that she had at this moment. 

"I really love you Peridot." She whispered.

Peridot blinked her eyes, feeling the warmth of Amethysts breath touch her face. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the other gems neck, one hand caressing her neck as the other weaved through her long lavender hair, before pulling her over into a long and passionate kiss. Not until Peridot slowly pulled away and wrapped Amethyst's hands in her own, did she respond. 

"I really love you too Amethyst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Fin, the end, it's over. My little story has run it's course. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, this ended up being probably one of my favorites, if not favorite, stories I've written. 
> 
> In other news I do already have another work in progress but I don't know when I'll get around to posting it, I want my next story to not have the same problem I felt this one had, where I felt like the reader couldn't get immersed in the story completely. So it could be weeks or months before I feel like it's ready to be shown to the world.
> 
> Enough about that though, how did everyone like Finding Logic in Love? Comments, criticism, noticed a grammar mistake here or there? Please leave any and all comments that you feel like making.
> 
> And one last thing, I just want to say thank you to this community one last time, how utterly fantastic you all are, just amazing. From the introduction all the way to now, it's been wonderful and just a blast to write this story, so thank you one and all.


End file.
